The invention concerns equipment for laying a bridge, comprising first a bridge mounted on a vehicle and consisting of several track-support pair sections and second a laying device consisting of a laying support with cantilevering rails that travel on rollers, of a device for introducing the bridge sections, and of telescoping stays at the ends of the laying support.
Transportable bridges that can be narrowed for moving and loaded on what are called follower vehicles are known. The bridge components are widened by and on the follower before being shifted to the laying vehicle.
A bridging system consisting of several uniform bridge sections in the form of pairs of track supports is known from the as-yet unpublished German 4 126 250.6 dated Aug. 7, 1991. One bridge section or several bridge sections assembled together constitute a two-track bridge.
Also known are bridge-laying vehicles that transport several bridge components with a fixed width, whereby the laying device is positioned between the two track supports in the bridge components. The constant width of the bridge component is determined from the widest wheel track of the vehicles that will be driven over the finished bridge. At such widths, however, only specific routes can be traveled unimpeded.